


Owned and Never More Free

by CurryJolokia (orphan_account)



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitou Kid is uncatchable.  Except for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned and Never More Free

Kid is smiling - well, it's kind of a smile, it involves bared teeth and amused eyes, but the brows are cocked expectantly, the teeth are parted with lips soft around them, and the whole thing's on a tilt, so it's -- well, it's a KID-smile, and it's aimed at the Tantei on the other side of the doorway, the door of which is pushed partially closed.  Through the gap, his smile, his neck, and his shoulder are visible, pale against a backdrop of smooth, dark-colored cloth.  He doesn't answer Shinichi verbally, just smiles.

 

One eyebrow quirks up. "Hm. You wanted me to come find you, didn't you?" It's Shinichi who steps forward experimentally, catching the edge of the door and fingering it for a moment before pulling it open.

 

"Well, I can't quite go fetch you," Kid answers as the door swings open, now grinning broad and true.  He's kneeling on a bed, comfortably wide enough for two, and he's completely naked.  His hands are behind him, inner wrists pressed together and fingers fanned out on the sheets; the pose is a contortion of some degree, and it's forced the thief to arch back, knees apart and hips lifted from the bed, to keep his hands and wrists in perfect form.  Spread open like this, Kid's already been half-hard just from the anticipation of Shinichi's entrance, as he forced himself to hold the pose for no other reason than the whim to do so.  He trembles a little, obviously wanting to break his pose, fighting the urge to discard his plans for the evening.

 

His cock and the long, lithe line of his body curved from belly to collarbones are front and center, and the smile and wicked eyes he's lavishing on his beloved are almost a secondary decoration.

 

Shinichi swallows audibly, and a slow smile lights his face as he walks forward, barefoot across the dark floor. He pauses halfway to the bed and just stops and stares, tilting his head a little to one side and taking in Kid's pose and the perfect lines of his body, just stares. His own chest is bare; he's wearing nothing but his favorite grey sleep-pants, and the light of anticipation in his own eyes says more than words ever could.

 

He kneels on the edge of the bed, gaze still fixed; one hand reaches out and Shinichi runs a fingertip along Kid's temple, along his jawline, down the edge of his throat and the line of shoulder, pale skin of his chest to the narrow curve of a hip. The finger pauses, then follows the line of thigh down to Kid's knee until it brushes the bed. And still Shinichi says nothing, just watches Kid's face.

 

As Shinichi touches him, Kid tries to track the motion of his Tantei's hand with his eyes, moving nothing else; but the touch tingles, setting off ripples through each muscle and curve that Shinichi traces, and his cock rises fast and thick, already aching for touch.  Kid shivers and his cock bobs against his belly; he clenches his jaw, gaze snapping back to meet his lover's.

 

"I feel like it's Christmas and somebody's unwrapped my present for me," Shinichi says softly. He has to touch, just has to; even if he tried to keep still, his hands would betray him and move on their own. Lightly, again, both of them this time, framing his lover's body like a silhouette, knees to thighs to hips to ribs to shoulders to throat to jaw, and Shinichi leans forward and kisses Kid, long and lingering but not yet deeply-- that touch is light too, just a taste.

 

Kid whimpers into Shinichi's mouth, and his wrists pull apart from each other as he clenches bedsheets in his fists; okay, so he moved a little, but for Benten's sake -- *really*.  He's a little in shock, a little gleeful, a little afraid to hope too much.  But it seems that his Tantei has read his mind, knows what Kid wants and needs, knows what Kid still hasn't forced himself to find the language to say.  And the rope - and the scarves, and...the ring.... are all lying on the bed up by the pillows, within reach but not quite on display. So...if Shinichi can, as Kid has hoped, keep the confidence to follow his thief's hints and run with them without uncertainty or second guessing their desires for each other.... Kid shivers again, stretching his neck to try to catch the kiss Shinichi is pulling away.  "Would you like to tie it back up again? The unwrapping is half the fun," the thief rasps, surprising himself with his own somewhat unsteady voice.

 

"Yes. I would." His voice doesn't sound like his own, almost; this is unfamiliar ground, but Shinichi wants, he wants-- he can't even articulate what he wants to himself.

 

He wants--

 

There's a vivid blue scarf, bright against the dark sheets; one hand sliding down to Kid's shoulder, Shinichi rises up a little, presses himself skin to skin and knee to knee along his lover's body as he reaches around to catch it up. It's almost out of reach but not quite, and he draws the lightweight silk up and across Kid's wrists, just brushing them as he kisses the other again, deeper this time: a nip on Kid's bottom lip, a brush of his tongue to soothe where he'd bitten. The flick of the silk is like a question.

 

It *is* a question.

 

Kid pushes himself onto his fingertips before he's even formed thought, his thighs banding with tensed muscle as the arch of his back tightens.  His forearms press together, vein to vein, from the heels of his hands halfway to his elbows, and he licks his lips.  It's an answer.

 

The silk slithers against Kid's skin, feather-soft; Shinichi stays where he is, reaching around his thief with both arms now and winding it at the point between wrist and elbow several times by feel-- not too tight, but very securely. He knots the ends together, twists them into a rope of silk, and slips it between Kid's hands. "Hold this," he murmurs against his lover's throat, breathing deeply. "Don't let go."

 

There's abruptly space between them as Shinichi moves past, his hands slipping along Kid's skin still: shoulder, spine, down along an inner elbow and he half-crawls past, reaching with his free hand for another scarf.

 

"Gosh, Tantei," Kid says, his breath coming short and shallow, "For a lawman you're--"  He breaks off as Shinichi leans back over, a fuschia scarf in his hand. "--y-you're awful slow to tie up your fugitive prisoner."

 

Shinichi grins at him with teeth for that, and winds the scarf between his hands. "Really?" he says mildly. "I wonder how far you could get if you couldn't see where you were going?" The scarf, loosely spiraled, loops across Kid's eyes-- and Shinichi pauses, waiting to see if this is too much. Again, a question.

 

Kid licks his lips, smiling thinly.  "I-I want to see you, Tantei.  So...there's a better place for this."  He flexes his hands, rolling his knuckles against the bed.  "Please..."

 

Hands slide the fuscia scarf free without a word; it hadn't been tied. Shinichi leans forward and kisses Kid again, again, one more time, each time a little harder, before winding its length around Kid's wrists once right where they end at the heels of his palms. The scarf is almost too short, but there's just enough silk to slide it beneath Kid's ankles and then knot the ends together. The thief's body is bowed, his cock straining proud and prominent, and Shinichi swallows hard again. 

 

"Better?"

 

Kid can only whimper.  His chest heaves with an ungraceful inhale, his eyes black and wide and fixed on Shinichi.  His cock, dark and drooling across its head, stands away from his belly on its own; Kid's pulled so far back by his own pose, reinforced by the scarves, that his whole posture simply presents his cock for attention or devouring.  He flexes, trying to shift one of his legs which is starting to go to sleep - and jerks, almost falling off balance, as the scarves stop him.

 

And then, the wide eyes are nothing compared to the expression on Kid's face as it really sinks in, it really hits: he's bound hand to foot on his knees in front of his Tantei, and only a violent exertion of strength will rip his bonds to free him.

 

And Kid moans, his voice fluttering in absolute ecstasy and fear and amazement and fascination and glee and lust, all at once, but mostly ecstacy, and his head drops back, eyes closing briefly, as the realisation overwhelms him.

 

"Kid," Shinichi says softly. "If it's too much-- say..." He hesitates; they should have established this first, but-- "say your brother's name. Until then, though..." Hands steady him, one on each hip. "I'll take that as a yes," whispers Shinichi, leaning forward, fingers tightening, and his mouth covers the head of Kid's cock.

 

He takes him in as deeply as he can, arms embracing Kid's hips as the body under his mouth bucks upwards. Heavy on his tongue, throbbing salty taste already leaking, Shinichi breathes through his nose and swallows his lover as deeply as he can, short rhythmic movements of his head-- possessive, hands holding tight. *This is mine,* every bob of his head says, *mine and mine and mine.*

 

Kid lasts about four deep sucks, and screams for his Tantei as he comes.  It's a pathetically short time, and yet the orgasm that hits him, blinding his vision and filling Shinichi's mouth, is all the more intense for it.  He bucks, and thrusts as best as he's able, unable to control his body beyond the most broad movements.  The dextrous, graceful thief now can't be mindful of his lover's gag reflex or aim his cock away as the followup surges spatter cum across Shinichi's nose; and he's hasn't had to pay a cost to get here, but he's completely and utterly within Shinichi's control, and not at all his own, and his body knows it's found something good, something rare, something perfectly addictive.

 

Shinichi almost chokes, almost laughs, almost groans; the intensity of what he's doing to the other isn't lost on him-- Kid is all reaction and reflex, pure sensation, and he has to pause, resting his face against his lover's spattered belly before he can clear his mind enough to continue. He pants against Kid's body, feeling the deep breaths rocking through the thief's body, and gathers enough presence of mind to slide out of the sleep-pants that have grown uncomfortably restrictive and use them to clean them both up a little.

 

As Shinichi begins to wipe him up, Kid forcibly cobbles together a few shreds of coherence.  "I didn't..." His voice is faint, post-orgasm rough, punctuated by gulps of breath.  "I didn't want to...that...soon," he says.  "C'mere."  A shaky grin, one eye barely cracked open to meet Shinichi's.  "I'll lick y' clean.  Made a mess...should clean it."

 

Shinichi chuckles softly. "Glad y' did," he says, his own voice roughened as well. And he reaches past Kid to catch something else up from by the pillow.

 

Cold metal, bright rainbow colors rippling; Shinichi hooks one finger in the ring, watching Kid's face steadily. "Couldn't put this on you like you were, not--" he coughed, then wiped the corner of his mouth. "Not without hurting you."

 

"Ohgod.  Ohgod, oh Tantei."  Wide-eyed, Kid eyes the ring, then flicks his gaze up to his lover's face.  He can't move to kiss Shinichi, but he offers a kiss and is gratified when it's taken.  After, from a distance of a few centimeters, Kid nuzzles Shinichi's cheek with his own, his only real free motion, and moans lightly - high, soft, excited.  "P-please, now, I'm getting -- ohh, fuck."  The thief's cock between them, pressing increasingly firmly on Shinichi's belly, explains for him.  Cheek to cheek with his beloved, Kid chuckles shakily.  "We'd better...take advantage of it while we can," he pants.  "I hear in six years it's not...so quick to, nngh, reboot."

 

Shinichi's own laugh startles him; it comes from somewhere deep in his throat, and he digs back into the now-messy tangle of his sleep-pants, looking for a pocket. Foil crinkles softly, but that's for later; the small tube of gel lubricant is more urgently needed, and he squeezes out a little onto the ring. "Did some shopping when I bought this," he says, "and some research."

 

His hands are quick and slippery, sliding the ring up Kid's cock; carefully he eases his lover's balls through the ring one at a time, not stopping to caress them... not yet, anyway. That, he thinks, would be the epitome of the word 'counterproductive', and as he smoothes it into place he watches Kid's face for-- anything: discomfort, pleasure-- he's not sure what he'll see.

 

This was a gift to his thief; but his thief's trust is a gift to him, something far above and beyond anything they've shared: vulnerability. It reaches some hidden little door inside him and throws it open, and right now Shinichi's almost uncomfortable with what's been let out.

 

Almost. Not quite. His own cock is so hard now it very nearly hurts, and he holds his breath.

 

The metal is cool, and has its own weight; Kid spends a few moments just paying attention to the way it lays against his pubic bone as Shinichi settles it down.  It's plenty large enough for his cock, and there's no snugness, just the weight - and then Kid hisses sharply, inhaling as Shinichi slips his balls into the metal noose.  The skin below them tugs, stretching his perineum taut, and the cold metal under his balls, the tug, the knowledge that he's not getting out of this thing without a lot of time or pain -- like the scarves, Kid's never even tried a test run on his own.  The first time is this time, and it's so much more than he anticipated.  His balls draw up, tightening, and he feels his breath quickening - no, not again, it's too soon, he doesn't want to --

 

"Nnnngh!" Crying out, Kid lurches, an aborted attempt to lunge upward, following the pressure and need that his cock is telling him absolutely needs released NOW.  And -- he chuckles, then laughs, and a cry of glee takes him over as his cock bobs hard against the metal, swelling thicker the more Kid can feel the ring restraining him.  His balls would have drawn up by now - they're tight and smooth, but pulled forward and away from his body, they're trapped.  The orgasm's not going to come - caught in his throat like a hiccup, and Kid LOVES it.  

 

He's writhing a little, grinning like the unhinged man he is, and the cock ring makes a smooth, hard line against his skin, quickly heating with his own warmth.  Kid lifts his head forward with an effort and meets Shinichi's eyes, and the thief is beaming, his eyes joyful.

 

"Right now, Tantei," Kid rasps, unable to stay still, unable to rebalance himself due to the scarves, his body utterly defeated in its desires to move or to come -- and beaming above it, his chest wet with sweat, nipples pebbled and skin prickled with goosebumps, Kid licks his lips and finds, somewhere, a voice that's not quite so lost.  "right now, Tantei, you own me completely.  You own me."

 

"You," breaths Shinichi, "are such an adrenaline junkie." He swallows hard; he could come right now from just the -sight- of this, and he very nearly does. When he speaks again, his voice is rougher. "Mine. Kid, god. MINE."

 

Hands reach out involuntarily, stroking, caressing the warming metal; it's astonishingly hot, still wet with the lubricant, and it reminds Shinichi of nothing so much as a very, very inappropriate halo.

 

He has to swallow again, cock bobbing against Kid's thigh, before he can speak. "Kid. Can you-- lie back? Flat?"

 

Kid tries - he does, but his ankles are bound, too.  He gets one free, but the other -- "S-shinichi." Kid licks his lips, grinning.  "Just this one, then..."

 

Already the foil packet is in Shinichi's fingers; Kid's position is awkward, but-- it'll work. This will call for flexibility on both their parts (and the inherent pun will occur to the detective only later.)

 

"Okay?" he asks, voice tight with need-- much more and he's going to lose it. "Now." The condom rolls on quickly, and Shinichi can't resist sliding his hands over the ring again; the combination of textures is intoxicating.

 

He can feel his face heat a little at the thought of what comes next.

 

Shinichi's done this before in the privacy of a shower, his own bed, even a few times while Ran or Kid slept; the thought always gets to him even before the first touch. There's plenty of gel left in the tube, and rearing up on his knees before Kid he reaches back and beneath, preparing himself. The touch of his own hands makes his eyelids flutter, lidding shut briefly as a finger crooks and slips in.

"Mine," he whispers; not a question this time.

 

Kid's mouth goes dry, eyes wide; he's completely taken by surprise, and his cock bucks inside its restraint.  He drinks in the sight of his Tantei fingering himself, a faint fluttering vocalisation, just about a sigh, escaping his lips.  Kid growls, just shy of gutteral; his first impulse is to grab and claim and mark, and he jerks hard, coming up hard against his own bonds.  With one ankle free, Kid can base himself better and there'll be space for Shinichi to kneel (ohgod oh god, Kid thinks, dizzy with the anticipation), but his hands are still bound to his other ankle, and there's only so far he can bend.  He's a springboard, a strung bow, and his cock stands proud, dark, and aching in the middle of it all.

 

Kid's belly heaves with breath as he watches Shinichi sink onto his fingers again, adding a second one; the thief's mumbling now, something uninventive and very emphatic about Shinichi's beauty, and there's one loud thought ringing through his head: that his Tantei is going to ride him for as long as he fucking wants. 

 

And Kid won't be able to do a damn thing about it.  And that thought alone is so hot that Kid isn't sure how he'll survive the act.

 

Two fingers; Shinichi's chest heaves and he bites his own lip, tucking his chin tight as he exhales through his nose in a gust of breath. He wobbles a bit, steadies himself, widens his stance and slowly reverses his arc, letting his head fall backwards as his hand works. He can hear Kid breathing, hear him make a soft, gutteral noise; his fingers hook in, hook tighter-- they can't go deep enough, not like this, but they'll do. He's not doing this for himself so much as for Kid, displaying himself, and now his mouth is dry and the muscles in his thighs tremble as Shinichi pushes himself down on his own hand and surprises himself with a jolt that goes right up his spine.

 

As if that moment is permission granted by his own body, as soon as the trembling stops, he crawls forward, bracing himself on his arms over his lover's body. Kid's cock is riding high; it's difficult, positioning himself, and Shinichi murmurs half-coherent apologies as he fumbles a little clumsily between them. It's awkward and for a minute he's not sure--

 

\--and then things -fit-, and it's a long, slow slide of a key in a lock. Tight, tight; incredibly, perfectly, tortuously tight and hard and deep.

 

This is different, this is like-- Shinichi inhales, sucks in breath hard as he bears down. Kid is hot beneath him, sweating and slippery and -his- and he braces his hands on the thief's shoulders, taking a moment to lick sweat from a nipple. He grinds down, hears his own gasp, and rocks back up again.

"--Kid-- Kid--"

 

Watching Shinichi display for him, Kid wasn't sure that he'd be able to hold out once his Tantei slid onto him; cock weeping, thighs trembling, it had seemed all he could do to lick his lips and try and stay conscious.  And then-- And then, Shinichi actually did, forcing Kid's cock deeper and deeper still into himself, and Kid lay beneath him, shivering, and just took it.

"Tantei, Tantei, t-t-nnngh, I, I, Tantei, oh, gods."  Kid shivered, hands reflexively jerking against his silk bonds.  He wanted to reach behind Shinichi to grab and spread his detective's ass, tugging him more deeply onto Kid's cock.  He wanted to hold Shinichi still, pulling his hips back so he could thrust deep and hard into him.  He wanted to curl forward, kissing Shinichi's nape and throat and chest as they shivered together.  And as Shinichi bent forward, Kid could at least do that much, neck straining up as he lapped at sweat on Shinichi's throat and jaw, licking his nipples, nibbling anything within reach.  But-- and as his Tantei slipped up and pounded down again - that was all that Kid could do.

 

"Tantei, oh gods, Tantei, I-- Oh, ***goddess.*** "  Kid shivered, pulling six different ways and finding himself restricted by his bonds each way.  And each tug, each restriction, only overwhelmed him further, and his mellifluous voice shifted through three octaves of whimpering moans.  "Too good, Tantei, too good.  Oh, you're t-too, mmh, oh _Tantei_...I ca- can't-- oh, goddess. Oh goddess, Tantei, Tant--aaah.  Sh-Shinichiiii..."

 

Buoyed by adrenaline and the feel of Kid inside him, beneath him, Shinichi's hands slid up to bury themselves in his thief's hair. He curled low, panting, tucking his chin enough to meet Kid's mouth with his own briefly before arching back and pushing down again. It was anything but sane or gentle, and he heard his own voice cracking as he groaned Kid's name over and over, the words mixing with Kid's own.

The thief strained beneath him, thrusting up what little he could; and Shinichi strained above to meet him, straddling him and riding him in ways that he'd be feeling for the next few days deep inside, as if Kid had written his name there. Sweat ran down his chest and dripped onto Kid's, and still they kept going--

 

"K-- Kid, you-- nnnngh, just-- so good, so-- good--" He was losing language and his rhythm was getting ragged; it had gone far past the point where Shinichi would normally have lost more than language, and they were still moving together. "You-- god, you-- so-- fucking-- good--"

 

Just a little longer--

 

Kid whimpered, doing his best to keep up the rhythm with Shinichi; he, too, was far past the point when he normally would have been utterly spent, and the thick throb in his cock, as the pressure of the ring began, slowly, to be overcome by his need for orgasm, beat like a deafening pulse in his ears.  There was just his own heartbeat, and Shinichi's, pulsing hard and fast and clenching down on his cock in rhythm to it.  The burn in his shoulders and arms and back and thighs and -everything- was rising, discomfort had moved into pain a bit back and by now the pain was getting a bit impatient, demanding his attention.  Kid just soaked it all up.

 

"I- I- Oh gods, Tantei.  T-tantei.  Y-you can-- y-you can, f-fuck, fuck, fuck, Tantei, you can use me a-as-- _NNGH!_ \-- as long as you want, I'm-- I'm, oh, god, I'm here for y-you to f-fuck.  F-fuck, fuck, fuck, T-tantei--"  Kid's voice broke, a high whimper, and his head fell back as an orgasm broke across his senses.  Cock hard, balls full and still trapped, Kid for the first time experienced a sensual orgasm without ejaculation.

 

Screaming his pleasure in an inarticulate combination of his Tantei's name and the worst obscenities he knew, Kid's arms went out from beneath him, and the thief crumpled awkwardly, wrist bindings pulling his shoulders askew as he lost the ability to support himself and his elbows slammed to the mattress.  "Ah - ah, ah, oh Tantei-- oh, goddess, oh Shinichi...oh, Shinichi..."

 

The end came for Shinichi abruptly, like soaring off a cliff; half blind with sweat running into his eyes, he reached beneath, felt for the ring-- pushed it back just slightly, changing the angle-- and ground down with all he had, the world whiting out around him even as he felt Kid spasm beneath him. His thief's voice was in his ears, it was all he could hear, and there was nothing else but the electric shock of the moment that went on and on...

 

There was a while when all Shinichi knew was a kind of ringing, buzzing blankness, euphoria that wouldn't let go and wouldn't let him move. He sprawled across Kid, totally limp, body still shuddering around the other's in little unconscious movements. He was aware that Kid had gone just as limp beneath him, and with immense slowness finally managed to raise his head. "...K... Kid? Y'okay?"

 

In answer, Kid shifted his hip, rocking the two of them gently together; Shinichi may not have noticed before Kid moved, but he surely would now, that while the thief was collapsed below him like a ragdoll, all bits in strange angles, there was one part of his thief that was most certainly NOT limp.  Kid blinked intensely dark eyes at Shinichi, whimpering slightly, and his hips were shivering subtly, a fine vibration born of nearly unbearable constraint.  "S-scarves, Tantei?" he asked, voice raspy.  "My shoulders..."

 

Less sliding off than falling off (and groaning as his thighs tried to cramp), Shinichi levered Kid's body up and sideways just enough to get at the scarves. Calling himself ten kinds of idiot and working hurriedly at the loop around Kid's ankles, he fumbled with nerveless fingers until it came free.

 

"Wrists-- let go, Kid-- let the scarf go--" Kid's hands were clenched tight around the twisted rope of scarf; when it was loosened, Shinichi unwound it from his lover's forearms, wincing at the marks it had made.

 

The ring was still in place; there was really only one way -that- binding was coming off, and Shinichi wasn't sure at this point how to proceed, though he had an idea or two.

 

With his arms and ankle free, Kid could finally lay flat; collapsing to the mattress, the thief drew in a few heaving breaths.  Unbound, he found himself already drifting out of the zenlike trance that his bondage had put him in, and to some extent regaining the ability for motion wilted his lust.  It had been necessary, though; the weight of them both on his shoulders just wasn't bearable.

 

Shinichi was still close, and Kid still hard, his cock wet and messy and slick.  With his bonds released, a little of the desperation had left him -- and, therefore, ejaculatory orgasm drifted back within the thief's grasp.  Nuzzling close to his detective as best as he could, Kid lapped Shinichi's thumb into his mouth, suckling briefly.  "T-tantei, I--"  He glanced pointedly at his cock, then back at his detective.  "Want you--"

 

Shinichi's eyes widened, the pupil visibly expanding. "Whatever you want," he breathes out; and in that moment, it was Kid who owned -him.- "Tell me."

 

Kid rolled his head side to side, trying to clear it enough just to think.  Come inside his Tantei?  Come all over his Tantei?  Kid gestured inarticulately with one hand, unable to decide.  "I, I want you. Mine.  I, Tantei, please, I want to--"  Kid's hips rocked, the head of his cock so swollen with blood that there was no more loose skin anywhere, all tight and redbrown and so, so hard.  The thief was drawn up tight against his ring, rainbow metal shining under the curve of his sack, and his whole body kept shivering in little twitches.  "I, I--"  Kid licked his lips.  "P-please."

 

Shinichi makes the decision for them both, moving up to straddle Kid-- and then rolling sideways so that the thief ends up on top, no longer carrying even his own weight on his back. It's Shinichi's fingers that guide Kid to the mark, and as the breath goes out of him in a long exhalation he crooks one leg high around his thief's hip. "Kid, here, like this--"

 

Kid sinks into Shinichi, the full weight of his body driving him deep, and the metal ring presses between them as Kid slumps onto his detective.  He flops to the side, laying beside his lover, both of them curled around each other, and his hands reach to cup and cradle Shinichi's head, kissing his detective over and over, tender and post-orgasm, yet still hungry, still needful of release.  It's a massively confusing sensation, having the coasting calm bliss of one orgasm and at the same time the ability and need to seek another, and if Kid were more coherent right now, he'd be jealous of Ran.  Rocking into his lover, Kid snuggles his Tantei's thigh higher on his own body, spreading him wide, and runs lines of imprecise kisses and nibbles up Shinichi's throat and jaw toward his mouth.  "Mnnnhh... T-tantei..."  The wave rises, a little more intense, building momentum again, and Kid rocks forward with a little more force, a little more familiar ground as his cock twitches and his hearing starts to fuzz out -- getting close.

 

Kid pushes forward again, and they both rock on the sheets, hips rolling together.  How he's still got any strength, Kid hasn't the faintest clue.  He feels like he's had a transcendent experience - well, he has.  The scarves are definitely staying, he decides, feeling Shinichi clench around him and angling up, jabbing at his detective's prostate.   More scarves.  And...and other things.  Yes.  Coherency good?  "T-tantei..."  He's panting, throat dry.  "Tantei, you...you..."

 

Breathing deeply, hands carding over and over through Kid's hair, Shinichi arches his head back and sighs, little thrills of pleasure threading through him as his body regains lost ground. Kid moves inside him and it's gentler, still a strong rhythm but lacking the desperation of before; both are good, incredibly good, so good... He licks sweat from Kid's neck, almost there, so close--

 

Almost there--

 

Orgasm takes Shinichi by surprise again; he can hear himself crying out, something that might've been names or just one name over and over as the world goes up like a bomb.

 

Kid swallows, gulping air, and his whole body spasms as he finally reaches that edge, finally overwhelming the metal's restraint.  "-- ** _caught me_** ," he gasps, finishing his sentence of a few minutes prior, and slams deep one last time.  And his orgasm, the third of the night, is as overwhelming as any other, and the condom, already sorely used, slips as Kid fills it, and fills it, and curls around his Tantei and gasps and sobs in gulps of air and comes, and comes, and comes.

 

Shinichi hears him past the thunder of his pulse in his ears, and it makes his heart turn over in his chest. If he could talk, he might've tried to tell his thief that Kid had caught him first, long before. And maybe that the victory here wasn't Shinichi's as much as it was Kid's.

 

But instead he just settles for whispering, "love you, love you," in what's left of his voice against his lover's skin.

 

Shuddering, Kid curls against Shinichi, finally losing all the strength to move - or maybe he'd lost that strength a while back, and sheer desperate lovelust kept him moving this long.  Regardless, he curls close, a heat leech, and there's tiny beads of tears in the corners of his eyes as he tips his chin up, meeting Shinichi's mouth for gentle, sleepy kisses.  He shivers, abruptly cold, and it's all he can do to keep from falling instantly asleep.  It's maybe not fair to Shinichi, but the detective will have to clean them up and drag the sheet across them tonight.  Kid's good for little else but curling close to his beloved, transported through the emotional journey of the evening's bondage and released now into total, contented emotional submissiveness.

 

Tomorrow - or in three hours when they wake up to pee and grab food from the kitchen - Kid will be back to being Kid, obnoxious and impossible and managing to be a challenge just by being alive.  Right now, in this bed, this moment, Kid is owned.  And he's never felt more free.

 

And Shinichi? Limp and exhausted, he smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around his thief for a few precious minutes more.


End file.
